A John Bender Christmas Tale
by KlassyMarie
Summary: There is only one person John Bender wants to spend his Christmas with, even if he has to go all the way to Los Angeles to do it. ONESHOT.


Hey, this is my first attempt at Breakfast Club fanfiction. I love the movie; I literally have every word memorized, my friends won't watch it with me because I spend the whole movie quoting the whole movie.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Summary: There is only one person John Bender wants to spend his Christmas with, even if he has to go all the way to Los Angeles to do it. No, it's not who you think; it's not the person you thought of after that either.

_**WARNING**_: This is rated T for a reason. Bender has a bad mouth. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been beta'd or edited. I only read it over a couple times.

oooOoooOoooOooo

John Bender squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the unbelievably irritating sound of a baby crying. He hated buses. He preferred to just walk everywhere, but it's not like he could walk to Los Angeles. His bad mood faded a little bit when he thought about why he was on a bus with Rosemary's Baby.

There was only one person John Bender wanted to spend his Christmas with, even if he had to go all the way to Los Angeles with a demon child to do it.

He finally opened his eyes to look out the window. They were in California, so it was only a little while more until he'd be meeting Amy at the bus stop. He couldn't wait to see her again, she hadn't come home for the summer but had opted to stay in L.A. and work. He hadn't seen her since last Christmas, the longest he had ever gone without seeing her. It felt almost strange that he'd be seeing where she lived, Amy had been living in L.A. for about two years; he'd never visited her before.

For his whole life, Amy had been the shining beacon of John's Christmas. His parents had never been all that into it. Sure, they would get the tree and the stockings, and they would tell him Santa was coming, but they never told him Christmas stories, or baked cookies for Santa, and his father would beat the hell out of him every time he tried to sing a carol or watch a special on television.

But Amy had always done something special to make his Christmases turn out okay. While his parents had always stuffed his stocking with socks and apples, Amy would always sneak down and put in something nice for him; when they were younger she would put in drawings or letters for him, when they got older she'd put in gifts she'd bought special for him.

The gifts from his parents had never been special, or even nice; he'd get socks and underwear and cigarettes when he was older. Amy would always get him something nice, something she made, or something she saved up for all year.

He'd wanted to kill something when she told him she was going to go to UCLA, he couldn't believe that she was going to abandon him and move across the country. He was sure he'd never see his big sister again. Then Christmas came and she came home; she'd walked through the door with an arm full of presents, a couple for their parents, most for him.

He fingered the small box in his pocket. He'd saved up all year for it. John's whole life it had been his sister making his Christmases good, baking him cookies and telling him Christmas stories, he felt he should do something for her. He'd always felt that way, he just never could think of anything.

Then, just the Christmas before, he'd figured it out. He and Amy had been walking in the shopping district in Shermer. Amy had just stopped at the window of a jewelry store. John had turned to it as well to see what caught her eye, she was staring at a simple, but extremely expensive, necklace. A small, white gold chain with a small, diamond pendant.

"I'm working my butt off to stay in school," she had explained, "I'd love something like that, but I couldn't afford it to save my life."

It had been a simple comment. She hadn't been hinting for it, as far as Amy knew the only way John could ever get the necklace was if he stole it. He had decided right then that he was going to save up and buy it, he knew she'd never accept it if it was stolen.

He checked to make sure the receipt was also in his pocket. He also knew she would never believe him without proof. John didn't exactly have the best track record with things like this.

The bus started to slow down, John looked out and saw that they were at the bus stop. His bus stop. He started looking for his sister out the window. He couldn't see her. The bus was stopped now, so he grabbed his duffle bag and enter the unnaturally slow moving line to the exit.

The goddamned baby was still screaming. He resisted the urge to turn around and shaking the fucking thing.

John got off the bus and searched frantically for his big sister. He felt ridiculously young for it, he was seventeen and he was being frantic about finding his sister?

Still, though, he continued to search for the thin woman of average height, with hazel eyes and long dark hair.

"Where the fuck are you?" he murmured to himself.

Turning to look in the other direction he saw her, standing there with a smug smile. Slightly irritated that she'd seen just how badly he'd missed her, John made his way towards her. Her hair was shorter. It barely reached her shoulders. It looked nice on her.

"John!" he smiled as she impatiently started pushing her way through the crowd. He figured his smile must have been as smug as her's as she made a face at him once she reached him. She'd missed him just as much.

"Amy." he couldn't show enthusiasm in public, not since that time his father caught him 'being an idiot' at a theme park in line for the roller coaster. His ribs ached at the memory.

Amy, it seemed, didn't have that problem. She reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Merry Christmas John. I missed you."

He hugged her back. He felt good, better than he had in a long time. It wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of genuine affection, or the giving end for that matter, it felt nice. He still couldn't bring himself to tell her he missed her too.

She pulled back and gave him the once over. "You look good."

"You cut your hair."

Amy reached up and touched her strands that were a good ten inches shorter than the last time he'd seen them. "Verdict?"

John smiled at his sister. "Very nice."

"Good. Come on, my place is a few blocks down. My roommates all went home for Christmas so we have the apartment to ourselves."

They walked to her apartment in silence. John was completely content. Amy had that effect on people, she made them forget their problems. Or maybe she just had that effect on John. She gave him hope for his future.

"Tell me," Amy grinned as she unlocked the door to her apartment, "how's the love life?"

"Same as always." he laughed, looking around. It was small, too small for her to have four roommates. How the hell did they all fit?

"Still sleeping around then?"

"Yep."

Nodding, Amy walked the half a foot into the small kitchen area. Baking supplies were already out. John laughed again. "You baking something?"

"_We_ are baking Christmas cookies."

"Are we?"

"I am, you're watching."

With that, John sat at the small table and watched his sister bake. For a while they didn't say anything. It's wasn't until Amy put the first batch of cookies in the oven that she broke the silence.

"How did Mom and Dad feel about you coming here for Christmas?" she looked worried. She had always been spared their father's physical abuse, but never the verbal.

John's hand immediately went to the back of his head, he then caught himself and pretended to scratch it. "They were thrilled. 'Thank god we're finally rid of you,' they said."

Amy smiled and nodded, she believed him. He was a good liar.

"I wish you could've gotten here a couple days earlier." Amy sighed as she got the next cookie sheet ready. "How am I supposed to torture you with your presents when you're opening them all tomorrow?"

Putting his hand in his pocket to play with the small box, John smiled.

"How was your trip?"

"Mine?" John asked, a little surprised at the question.

"Yes your's."

"Uh well, the buses smelled like piss and shit. Oh, and there was a baby on the last one. Wanted to drown the damned thing and put it out of its misery."

Amy giggled. "Sounds about right."

They spent the rest of the day in the apartment catching up, and watching television. It felt like it did before she moved, only John wasn't watching with half an eye on the door waiting for his father to come in and kick them both out.

It was about one in the morning when they finally went to bed. John got Amy's bed, and Amy slept in, her roommate, Samantha's bed which was right next to her's. John fell asleep to Amy recounting him the events of Charlie Brown's Christmas. Cheesy, yes, irritating, yes, but he was too sleepy to give a shit.

John woke up first. It was seven thirty. Normally John would have cursed the world, rolled over, and gone back to sleep. Instead, though, he got up and went out to get the coffee started. He wanted to see her face when she opened her present. It would be the first one they opened.

Once the coffee was done he walked back into the bedroom. He smirked at his peacefully sleeping sister. His completely unsuspecting sister.

Grinning, John ran and jumped, landing spread eagle directly on top of Amy. She grunted and groaned, trying to push him away. Fighting back the urge to laugh, he started singing an extremely inappropriate version of Oh Christmas Tree.

"Argh! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Amy whimpered.

Stopping his singing, John rolled off of her. "Come on it's Christmas."

Leaving the room to let her get up, John made Amy a cup of coffee and got himself a beer out of the fridge. Then he went and settled himself on the love seat, the largest piece of furniture in the apartment.

Amy came out, still in her pajamas, not long after that with an arm full of presents. She sat down on the love seat and dumped the presents between them.

"Here." he handed her the coffee.

"What are you drinking?" Amy raised an eye brow at the beer.

"Just one."

"It's Christmas, so I guess I can let you have just _one_." Amy rolled her eyes. John grinned. Amy was a firm believer that people should not drink until they are of legal age.

"Alright, open this one first." Amy handed him a small present.

"Wait. I want you to open your's first." John handed her the poorly wrapped box.

"Mine?" she asked, staring, wide-eyed, at it. He'd never actually gotten her a present.

"Yeah." John waited to her to open it. She just stared at it. "Would you hurry the fuck up?"

Amy jumped when he snapped. "Right."

She quickly ripped the paper off and opened the box. John waited expectantly for her to be happy and thank him. He knew she wasn't going to yell at him for stealing, he'd put the receipt in the present the day before.

She didn't say anything though. She was just staring at the necklace, and her hair was in the way so he couldn't see her face.

"Well?" he asked. "You like it?"

"John, I love it! But... how could you afford this?" Amy looked up at him.

Bringing his hand up to his empty ear lobe, John shrugged. "Pawned a few things."

Amy nodded and pulled the necklace out and put it on. "I'm never taking this off! Thank you so much!"

John just smiled. "Merry Christmas Amy."

oooOoooOoooOooo

I know Bender was really nice in this fic, but I wanted to put him in a situation where he was going to be defensive.

_Review Appreciated  
Flames Encouraged_


End file.
